The Inferno
by LittleDarlingEve
Summary: AU Sam/Dean/Alastair Dean is a troubled young man who works as a dancer for the hottest club "The Inferno". Life is boring and repetitive until he meets Sam Logan. However, his new entertainment is far from ordinary and Dean is thrown into a deadly war.
1. Out Tonight

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Alastair/Dean, Dean/Castiel, Ruby/Sam.

Summary: AU SLASH Sam/Dean, Alastair/Dean: Dean is a troubled young man who works as a dancer/waitor for the hottest club "The Inferno". Every night he wishes for someone to whisk him away from his cruel life. His wish is granted when he meets Sam Logan. Life seems to take a turn for the better, but Dean can't shake the feeling that something is wrong with Sam...

This...is my first Supernatural fanfic! I'm pretty excited because I'm so in love with the show. Just to let everyone know this is an AU. (I really like to write those for some odd reason.) The first chapter will be a test run to see if anyone likes it. This is unbeta'd so if it seems spastic please forgive me. The Winchester boys are not related. Sam's last name will be Logan while Dean's will still be Winchester. John and Dean will be related and all that jazz. Also, this is a Sam/Dean fanfic. NOT a Dean/Sam fanfic. I have a deep love for a bottom Dean (it's delicious to see Dean being dominated). Also, every chapter is going to be named after a song that I like and relates to the chapter.

WARNING: There will be mentions of prostitution, drugs, and lots of buttsex. Oh and there is going to be mentions of religion. So there you go.

________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Out Tonight**

A sigh escaped Dean Winchester's lips as he sat in his dressing room getting ready for a show. The young man of twenty five slowly rolled his shoulders and his neck to get the kinks out and to relax. He had spent most of his free time mostly watching the other dancers of the club dance and preparing himself for his big number at the end of the night. To say the least, he was restless and he was ready to get the show done and over with. Dean hated to wait for his turn to go onstage and what he hated the most was the damn customers that hooted and hollered at him like he was a piece of meat.

Technically, that's all he was to them. A pretty piece of meat that was expected to flaunt, flirt and tease with desperate men who were seeking his attention. After all, it was his job as a dancer to provide entertainment for such desperate souls. But hey, who was he kidding? He was the male star of the show and the main reasons why most men came to "The Inferno" was to see Dean strut his stuff on stage and hopefully get a lap dance from him. The dancers of the club were mixed of male and female. Most of the time the females would dominate the time slots of performances, but when it was time for the male portions, the men gave a hell of a show.

"The Inferno" was the hottest night club in the whole city. It was known to have the most professional and sexiest dancers throughout. Those who entered the club were treated like a Hollywood starlet and were pampered to their hearts desire. A costumer could pay for private sessions with a dancer and were shown the time of their life. Dean had seen many men come in and request the same girl/boy every night and would see them lose their weekly paycheck every night as well. It was sad sight to witness, but he supposed if he was in that dancers position, he wouldn't complain.

Dean never experienced what it was like to be bought for a night. The owner of "The Inferno" wouldn't allow it for some odd reason. He supposed that the owner didn't want Dean to feel sore from the "nightly activities" and his performances would be deterred. It wasn't like he was complaining, he was actually quite glad because he was happy with the money that he was recieving for his performances every night. Dean made more money since he was the male star of the club. The female star was onstage right now doing her number as Dean was trying to relax himself.

He looked himself in the mirror and sighed as he flopped his hands to his sides. Dean was an exceptionally handsome man. The young blond was granted with his mother's beauty and grace while he was granted with his father's boyish looks and dominating aura. Everywhere Dean went, he commanded respect just like his dad. However, he was secretly sensitive like his who were close to the Winchesters would say that Dean was the perfect blend of his parents. Dean often wondered how his mother and father would react to what he was doing for a living if he ever told them.

Slowly, Dean reached over the table and grabbed some powder and started to cover his face with the substance to hide any blemishes. He tried very hard not to apply way to much around his freckles because from what he had heard from the manager of the dancers, his freckles are what the customers liked the most about Dean. From what the manager had heard and said to Dean, the customers loved to see his freckles and would love to map out his freckles in the dirtiest way possible. Dean would laugh his heart out because he would never let a customer do that to him.

After minutes of checking himself over in the mirror, a knock came to his door and Dean roughly answered, "Yes?"

A man in his late fifties came in and smiled at Dean. The older man wore a simple plaid red shirt with a gray vest and worn jeans and a trucker hat. He looked more like a trucker than an actual employee of "The Inferno", "Dean, it's your turn now. So hi-tail it up to the stage. The customers are practically drooling all over themselves waiting for you."

Amusement flashed in Dean's green eyes, "Oh really? The poor widdle babies. Have you been warding off the 'Big Bad Wolves' for me Bobby? Thanks but you really don't have to do that for me. I can take care of myself." Bobby leaned against the doorway and smiled softly. Dean rose from his seat and walked towards his manager and grinned as Bobby's eyes widened, "Geez Bobby, stare at me any longer and you might just burn my clothes off."

"Well damn boy, with that outfit you're wearing, you might as well not wear clothes!" Bobby exclaimed as Dean strike a sleazy pose. "Dean, I seriously think you should consider to wear something else..."

"I'm fine, Bobby." Dean softly pats Bobby on his shoulder and grins, "The girls chose this for me, and I always trust my gals." The blond places his hands on his hips and smiles as Bobby averts his eyes, "Old man, gimme some positive feedback. You think I can make someone cum themselves just looking at me?"

Bobby coughed roughly and stared at Dean with a bewildered look on his face. He felt extremely uncomfortable when Dean asked him about his outfits. It wasn't that Bobby was harboring any hidden lust for the kid, it was just that he had watched Dean grow up and it hurt him somewhat to see Dean working in a place like "The Inferno". When Dean had moved to the city, Bobby had promised his father John to always protect Dean as much as possible. Even though he knew that Dean could take care of himself, he didn't want to leave Dean out there to be eaten by what Dean called "The Big Bad Wolves".

Sighing softly, Bobby started to slowly analyze Dean's outfit. The whole ensemble consisted of a black leather collar with a golden fish name tag with "Dean" engraved into it. His young ward wasn't wearing a shirt so that the audience could get the full experience of Dean's lithe abs and muscles. The young man was wearing matching leather pants that left none to the imagination. On top of Dean's head was sandy blond cat ears with dark brown tips that matched Dean's hair color perfectly. His arms were covered with elbow high arm gloves that was black. To top off the outfit, the pants had a matching blond cat tail coming out above Dean's butt.

Tonight Dean was supposed to be performing some kind of special dance where Dean was supposed to be a naughty kitty. The owner of the club had suggested the song and requested Dean to do the dance even though the song was more for a girl. But whatever the boss wanted, the boss got.

"I....I guess Dean...I mean, I don't think you should be asking me about it you know?" Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, great, thanks a lot Bobby." Dean turned and then an evil idea came into his mind. His grin intensified and he seductively looked over his shoulder at Bobby, "Maybe I should just go out there naked. I think the customers would just LOVE to see this fine ass out of clothes---"

Bobby glared heatedly at Dean, "Dean Winchester, so help me God if you go out there naked--"

Dean patted Bobby's chest and grinned, "Chill out old man, there's no way I'm doing that unless I'm getting paid. Now then, take me to my people Bobby. I can hear them crying for me!" Bobby shook his head and led Dean out of his dressing room into the hallway.

The hallway was flooded with girls just coming from the stage or going on stage. The two men were greeted enthusiastically by the women that were coming off stage. Mostly all of them were covered in sweat from the heavy work outs on the stage. Dean cat called at them all as his lady friends passed him. They blushed and waved and wished him good luck on his number as Bobby and Dean had finally reached the entrance to the backstage.

Backstage was littered with decorations of the previous night's performances. Last night's theme was "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". Everyone was required to wear something related to the movie. Most of the dancers were dressed like the extras of the movie except with less clothing. The main dancers were dressed in skimpy outfits of their favorite character of the movie. Dean had dressed up as Rocky for the event and gave one hell of a show last night with one of his co-workers who was dressed as Dr. Frank N Furter. Last night was filled with laughs and full of kareoke from both the staff and audience.

The duo made their way to stage right and slid close enough to the side so that they could see what was happening on stage. A black, thick curtain covered the backstage and covered Dean and Bobby from being noticed by the audience. Dean whistled softly to himself as he watched a woman with raven hair dance provocatively to the audience while lip synching to the song playing overhead. Bobby was amazed by the girl as well as she worked the pole like a true professional.

On stage, the girl practically curled herself around the pole and slowly drop low to the ground. The crowd went wild as she did a split and started to bounce. Dean and Bobby looked at each other and laughed as the girl finished her routine. The crowd went wild and men threw money at her feet. Once she got up, she started to collect the money and stuff the bills into her arms. Winking and curtsying to the audience, she walked off stage towards Dean and Bobby as the crowd continued to cheer for her.

A sly smirk formed on the woman's blood red lipstick lips as she approached Dean and Bobby, "Good luck trying to out do me Dean." Bobby watched as Dean grinned at her playfully. Bobby knew better, however, because Dean hated this girl with a passion.

"I won't have any trouble at all, Ruby." Dean smiled as Ruby glared at him, "You were just the pre-show."

Now Ruby wasn't a bad looking woman. Of all the female dancers in "The Inferno", Ruby was the sexiest and the most trained dancer of the group. She had a dangerous, smoldering look to her and her wardrobe did nothing but emphasize her looks. Ruby wore a lot of red with all of her costumes and tonight's costume was no different. Her costume tonight was a dominatrix. The whole outfit was dark red and shined in the light. Long, silky legs were covered in fish nets stockings that covered all the way to her thighs.

Her whole aura turned foul as her dark eyes glared into Dean's bright green eyes, "Well, we'll see now won't we?" She softly hissed as she walked passed Dean. She nodded towards Bobby and went back into the dressing room area. Quiet laughter was exchanged between the two men as the last intermission dance was going under way. The two watched as both boys and girls flooded the audience, asking customers for dances or serving drinks. Dean watched as some customers went wild as they recieved the time of their lives. Most of them were already drunk and losing money like crazy, and now was the time for Dean to collect the remaining money from the big spenders.

"So...who're my victims for the night, Bobby?" Dean softly said to Bobby as they scanned the audience of potential high spenders. Bobby scanned the crowd with him and noticed a man with gelled hair and a nice black business suit. He looked to clean cut to be in a place like "The Inferno".

"That one looks like if you gave him a show, he'll be hooked forever." Bobby stated as he pointed to the rich looking man towards the front. Dean grinned as he watched plenty of men and women dancers come up to the man and try to ask him if he wanted a dance. The man seemed to decline and drink from a glass of scotch. A devious grin spread across Dean's face as he watched the aloof man continue to stare intently at the stage.

"Seems like he's waiting for me." The younger man stated. He continued to look for more victims for the man and stopped on one particular guy in the audience. Ruby had entered the audience and started to flirt with everyone, but had given special attention to one man towards the middle of the club.

From what Dean could see from the shadows of the backstage, the young man had medium brown hair and bangs. His face was rather pleasant to look at (which was really surprising for Dean because most of his customers were really butt-ass-ugly.) and had a southern flare to him. This young man Dean was observing looked too country and to wholesome to be in the general area of this place. He was dressed in a simple dark green hoodie with some college logo written in yellow printed on it and a pair of bagy jeans covered his legs.

Something about the man that Dean was staring at was alluring...Almost sickeningly charming...The young dancer was drawn to this unsuspecting customer and he was going to investigate him further once he went on stage. Dean couldn't tell if he could truly get through with this one because Ruby seemed to be getting through to the guy. She was flirting with him with the maximum of her ability and the young man was flirting back. Whatever it had to take, Dean was going to out do Ruby tonight and show her who the real star of the show was.

"Dean....Dean...DEAN!" The young male turned to his old care taker and frowned, "Dean...now don't go playing with the poorer folks of the audience. Stay with the program and work with the richer ones. You want to be able to pay the rent, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Dean softly said as the intermission was slowly coming to a close. The techies were working vigorously for putting the set up and taking down the one that was used before with Ruby's number. Dean grinned as Bobby was getting the ok from the head stage technician for Dean to start.

"Now remember...." Bobby turned the blond around so that Dean was facing him completely, "Go out there with a smile, make eye contact with the audience, and the most important thing of all...."

"Give 'em hell. I know the drill Bobby, I've done this plenty of times." Dean grinned as he watched Bobby leave him in peace. Minutes became seconds and Dean seemed to lose more of his nervousness as the announcer was starting to dim the lights. His two back up dancers smiled and waved at him from the other side of the stage and he gave them a flashy smile which made them swoon.

Suddenly a low yet seductive voice rang through the club. Dean grinned as the announcer started to start the music.

_"Now for the last number for the evening gentlemen. Introducing our very own feisty kitten of "The Inferno", Dean Winchester!!!"_

Loud, rough and manly yells permeated throughout the club as the curtain of the stage unraveled to reveal a city background. The drums started to play as well as the guitar as Dean strolled onto the stage after the girls had entered. The spotlight immediately hit him and as the music continued to play, the crowd started to get rowdier and rowdier. Dean grinned as he winked at a poor sucker who was practically drooling in his seat at him.

As the lady on the record started to sing, Dean started to lip synch with her, "_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight...My body's talking to me it says, 'Time for danger'" _Dean started to stroll down towards a lamp post, never taking his eyes off of the audience. Every persons eye were on him as he owned the stage, "_It says 'I wanna commit a crime', Wanna be the cause of a fight..." _He grinned as he reached the "lamp post" and turned his back on it once he was leaning against it. Reaching behind him, he steadied himself effortlessly to dip up and down the metal pole slowly and seductively, "_I wanna put on a tight skirt, and flirt with a stranger!"_

From what he could tell from the stage, he could tell that the audience was so far loving his routine. He watched as the rich man he was watching with Bobby earlier was started to become interested. The rich man's eyes were glowing with desire now even though his body wasn't exactly showing. He didn't really care what the rich man was feeling, Dean knew he would get his money from him tonight. He was more concerned with the college kid and beating Ruby at her game.

Speaking of which, said kid was watching him intently as Dean graced the pole with his beautiful body. He smirked even more as he left the fake prop and started to walk down the cat walk that was permanently part of the stage. The rich man was sitting near the end of the cat walk as was other men who were pratically throwing their money at him already even though he just rubbed himself against an inanimate object. Dean's eyed the college kid as he strolled down the cat walk, "_I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learned the games." _

Dean grinned as he picked up some money from the men down the cat walk, "_Get up-life's to quick! I know someplace sick where this chick'll dance in the flames!" _He laughed as a man practically reached over to touch him and he knelt down to face the man as others held him back. The group of men stopped and stared into Dean's brilliant green eyes stared seductively into the desperate man's, "_We don't need any money! I always get in for free!" _Reaching out he stroked the man's face and tickled him beneath his chin and closed in on him, "_You can get in too, if you get in with me!" _

A laugh escaped as the man fell back into his seat. The group was shocked that the Dean Winchester had actually touched a buddy of theirs and were practically glowing with jealously. Dean stood back up and continued his way down to his very rich target, "_Let's go Oooooooouuutttt tonight! I have to go Oooooouuuuutttt tonight!" _He grinned mischievously as he finally reached the rich man. Said man was looking at him as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered. Dean stepped off the stage and slipped into the man's lap, straddling him and getting into his personal space, "_You wanna play? Let's run away! We won't be back before it's New Year's Day!"_

He grinned as the crowd hooted and hollered for Dean. Taking the man's tie into his hands, he began to to undo it and started to play with it as Dean teased the man. His face was close to the rich man's and he looked like he was about to kiss him, "_Take me out tonight...." _With a finishing touch to his concocted plan, Dean ground his ass into the man's growing erection. The older man's eyes widened and his eyes flashed with an intense lust. The dancer had claimed yet another victory. And now he was going to put the big finish to his pet project and move on to another customer.

With a seductive smile, he mouthed his next line against the man's lips, "_Meow.....HA!" _Much to the dismay to Dean's newest victim and sucker, Dean had removed himself from his lap and started to walk further into the crowd. He was slowly making his was towards his true target, the handsome college boy that had caught both Dean and Ruby's attention, "_When I get a wink from the doorman, do you know how lucky you'll be?"_

The blond dancer jumped onto a table and and started to rub himself sensually to the next verses, "_That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B! Let's go Ooooouuuuutttt tonight! I have to go Ooooouuuuutttt tonight!" _He pointed towards the college kid who was sitting a few feet from Dean. Ruby was sitting in the kid's lap and was glaring at him even though she was smiling, "_You wanna prowl? Be my night owl! Well take my hand we're gonna Hhhhhoooooowwwwwllll Oooooouuuuutttt tonight!"_

Dean motioned the men around him to give him some room as he sat down amongst them, "_In the evening, I've got to roam! Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome!"_ He faked fanning himself as he watched the men hand him stacks of bills saved up from the month. Taking the largest and most compact one from a man closer to him, he stuffed it into his pocket and started to move on from the table, "_Feels to damn much like home when the Spanish babies cry..."_

Ruby was glaring at him and if looks could kill, Dean would have been dead the second he got off the table. He merely grinned as he continued to stroll towards the couple. His attention was now completely on the college student who's lap Ruby was sitting in, "_So let's find a bar, so dark we forget who we are! And all the scars of the nevers and maybes die! Let's go Oooouuuuttttt tonight! I have to go Ooooouuuutttt tonight!" _

Ruby knew better that it was time for her to split. If she had continued to stay in Dean's way, she knew she would get an ear full from the boss of "The Inferno". So she got off of the young man's lap and drifted off into the background. Dean smirked as she watched her leave and stared down into the kid's eyes as Dean reached his favorite victim of the evening. The young man seemed completely enraptured by Dean as the older man reached out and stroked his face.

"_You're sweet. Wanna hit the street?_" Dean's hands started to trail downwards towards the younger man's chest and started to rub his chest. Dean was shocked to feel thick muscle beneath the kid's hoodie, however, he didn't let it deter his performance._ "Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_" Dean climbed into the kid's lap and straddled him. For some odd reason, he felt perfect in the stranger's lap, like he was meant to be there. He fondled his beloved victim's face as if he was Dean's lover.

For some odd reason, he felt an extreme wave of lust over take him as he stared into the kid's blue eyes. Those eyes held him and captured his soul. Dean wanted nothing more than to make this kid...no...this man...to make Dean howl like a cat in heat for real. He wanted to prove to the man that he was worth his money's worth coming in, "_Just take me out tonight!" _

The young man reached up and held Dean to him as Dean grazed his lips against his forehead. Slowly, his lips outlined the stranger's face and was graced with tasting the salt from his skin. Dean was so close to the man's lips that he could almost taste him. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he knew that he wasn't allowed such things because his boss would kick the kid permenantly out of the club. Dean didn't want this delicious

creature permanently removed from here. Dean actually spoke the next line of the song out loud against the man's lips, "Please take me!!!"

Both men could hear the jealousy through the howls of the audience. Every man was either giving cat calls or cheering for the guy for how lucky he was for having Dean Winchester gracing his lap and rubbed himself against him, "_Oooouuuutttt Tonight!" _Dean drew back before he got to carried away. He knew he was losing control and he didn't want to get in trouble. His college kid boy looked disappointed when Dean drew back, "_Don't forsake me Oooouuuutttt tonight!" _

He didn't want to disappoint the kid, he really didn't want to. Dean slowly rubbed and bucked his hips against him and the crowd howled, "_I'll let you make me! Oooouuuuttttt tonight!" _

The music cut off and the crowd applauded and howled as Dean looked up and grinned. Blue eyes were staring intently into Dean's green and the dancer spoke, "So...what's your name kid?"

"Sam...It's Sam Logan...." Dean grinned as Sam squeezed his hips.

"Well Sam....I hope to see you around here again soon." And with that, Sam let Dean go as Dean got off of Sam's lap. The dancer made his way back to the stage, not without collecting a good amount of cash from the "Big Bad Wolves" of the crowd. The rich man he had given a lap dance to stared at him and stopped him before he came back on stage. Dean was handed two rolls of cash and Dean winked at him in return. Once onstage he walked with his back up dancers to the back stage.

Bobby greeted them as the announcer told the rowdy audience that it was closing time. Dean grinned as he and the girls went back stage and started changing. He wanted to get home and get a good night's sleep for the next night's show. Bobby had followed Dean into his dressing room as Dean was finishing up dressing in his normal clothes.

"Good job tonight kid." Bobby said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door of Dean's dressing room, "I'm impressed by how you seemed to pay most of your attention to the college kid than the guy with the pockets full of cash."

Rolling his eyes, Dean placed his fake cat ears into a drawer and stared at Bobby with a tired look, "I can't help it that Mr. Richie Rich was fugly. The kid was the hottest thing in the club tonight."

"You know _**HE'S**_ not going to be happy about this. I think he was there when you were rubbing yourself all over that kid--"

"His name is Sam and by the way, _**HE **_doesn't own me. I can flirt and rub myself on anyone I want to." Dean stuffed the money he earned from the customers tonight into a back pack. He slung it over his shoulder and walked towards Bobby.

The older of the two glared, "Yeah, you'll be complaining when he fires your ass for back sassing him." Dean flinched and nodded, "By the way...That Sam kid told me to give this to you..."

Green eyes widened as he was given a stack of twenties, "What the...? Are you serious? Are you sure this is the same kid we are talking about?"

"Yeah...? Why...?"

Dean flipped through the bills and started to sweat even more than he had during his performance, "Well damn, Bobby! This is about a thousand dollars worth of money here!" Bobby shrugged as Dean recounted.

"Hey, money's money, Dean. Maybe he's some rich kid lookin' to get rid of some cash. I don't really care where the hell he got the money, it's yours now. You do what you want with it."

Frowning, Dean looked into Bobby's eyes, "But...don't you think it's strange that he would tip a dancer that much money?" Bobby once again shrugged at the confused dancer.

"If you don't want it, I'll give it to the other dancers or I'll give it to the boss. Your call."

"I'll....I'll take it...But so help me if this is some mafia boss's money..."

"They can't get it back. Boss wouldn't allow them to and he wouldn't dare let anyone hurt you. So you're alright." Dean nodded as Bobby smiled at him, "Use it to pay your bills then treat yourself to something nice. Do you need me to walk with you home?"

"No I can find myself to my apartment old man. I'll see you tomorrow night." The older man nodded as Bobby left him alone and walked down the hall towards the enterance. The other dancers were now leaving and the clean up crew was starting to work on stage and out in the back. Dean waved goodbye to some of the other employees as they passed him by.

Why and how in the world did this kid get this kind of money? Dean didn't even think he was worthy of this much money for just a lap dance. With a shakey hand, he placed the money into his back pack and walked out of his dressing room. If Dean was ever granted the chance again, he would most definitely do this "Sam Logan" a special favor and thank him personally.

________________________________________________

Hope you like this chapter! If you want this to be continued, please review! Seriously! Also, if you don't know, "Out Tonight" is a RENT song. (LOVE THAT MUSICAL!!!) There shall be more Sam/Dean in the future! Oh and just to let everyone know, Sam Logan is Sam Winchester, it's just that in this fic his name is different and he's not related to Dean. Oh...and....I HATE RUBY. So there will be Ruby bashing somewhat in this fic. Sorry Ruby fans!

Lyrics are from RENT and the song is from RENT

Bye bye for now! Please review!


	2. Hey Big Spender

The Inferno

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Alastair/Dean, Dean/Castiel, Ruby/Sam.

Summary: (revised) AU Slash Dean is a troubled young man who works as a dancer/waiter for the hottest club "The Inferno". Life is repetitive until he meets a man named Sam Logan. Everything seems to change for the good, but Dean can't shake this feeling that there is something wrong with Sam. Suddenly Dean is thrown into a deadly war where he's stuck in the middle.

Author's Note: I'm really thankful for all the faves, alerts and reviews. I'd be really thankful if I got more reviews so that I can hear what people think and what suggestions you the reader have. OH! And if you have a suggestion for as song, PLEASE tell me!

I'm glad that people like it so much! :) It makes me happy because I thought that it wouldn't be that grand to people and it would be a total flop. So everyone, enjoy this chapter! I LOVE reviews.

WARNINGS: Unbeta'd, Buttsex, mentions of prostitution, and drugs (eventually). Also, there will be some religious undertones in this fic.

_____________________________________________

Chapter 2 Hey Big Spender

The night had been long and hard for Dean and he was especially greatful that work was finally over for now. After taking a long shower and freshening himself up, he dragged himself into his bedroom and picked up his cell phone and dialed Bobby. Covered in only a cotton white towel, he lowered himself onto the bed and laid there waiting for Bobby to answer his phone. He wasn't in the mood to wait for the older man to answer his phone so when it went to voice mail he left a message and hung up. He focused his attention towards the ceiling and started analyzing his life.

Unlike most of the dancers of the club, Dean could actually afford a nice apartment and afford good quality furniture. He and Ruby were the only ones who were paid the most since they were the head dancers of the club. There were very few dancers that complained against the unfair distribution of wealth, but when the boss had heard of their bickering, the dancers had lost their nerve and completely shut down in front of him.

It wasn't like they were stupid. Dean knew very well that their boss had played favorites. He had known better than to say anything to the boss otherwise he would never be able to show his face in town ever again. Those who dared went against his boss were never seen again. To say the least, it was strange, even for Dean. Sure people would disappear, it was normal in the area because of the gangs, but it was strange for Dean because most of the employees stayed for a very long time and it seemed that they never quit.

There was one time where one of Dean's friends had confronted the owner of "The Inferno". His name was Nate and he once worked as the bartender of the club and he and Dean would always share a drink after work. Nate had accused the owner of paying off the mafia to kill a customer for not paying a debt, and next thing Dean know was that Nate didn't come to work the next night. Dean had personally asked where he was and even tried to find Nate, but the owner dismissed him and told him that Nate had quit.

He knew better than to believe the man...The THING he loathed more than anything in life, more than his own existence. Dean cringed every time he talked to the man and he couldn't stand looking at him straight in the eye. It was hard to talk with him about what music and number Dean was going to do the night because there was a deep sense of dread within those cold eyes of his that made Dean's soul cringe. He feared him because there was something about him that never mixed well with him.

Only once had Dean tried to quit and that one time scared him for life. He had confronted his boss one on one within his office and had told him off in the process...and then...everything went blank...and all Dean could remember was that damn man's smile. Days later he continued to go to work without remembering the conversation or what had happened...Bobby had asked him how the boss had taken then news of him quitting and Dean could only give him a bewildered look. The dance manager had to explain to Dean in full detail all that happened the moment Dean confronted the owner, and the only thing Dean could tell Bobby was that he couldn't remember the conversation.

However, there was one detail that Dean could remember that struck Dean to the bottom of his core and that was his boss's smile. A simple smile. Nothing more, nothing less. That one, disgusting smile had haunted Dean in his dreams every night. He wished and wished that for one night he could have a dreamless slumber and escape those haunting nightmares.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he remembered tonight's performance and Bobby's words. He hoped and prayed that Sam had not given him corrupted money, he didn't want to get tangled up in anymore shit than he was in. With the money that Sam had given him, he could use it to invest in a vacation that was far away from his home, from "The Inferno". Europe sounded just fine...hell, Asia sounded just as great. The farther the better in Dean's opinion.

Speaking of Sam...Dean had never in his whole entire life had been so attracted to anyone...The dancer felt a strong connection the moment he laid eyes on the college student. He felt...Perfect...No...He felt a strong since of unity and warmth when he sat in the younger man's lap. For some odd reason, it scared Dean and excite him at the same time. It was like he had a high school crush all over again except ten times worse. Running his hands through his blond hair, Dean sighed and opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Sam had made him feel something for once. It was...nice...even if it was desire. Dean had thought that he had lost any attraction to anyone but the college kid proved him wrong. It had been a very long time since Dean had ever been truly attracted to anyone. Work life destroyed most of his social life and completely eradicated any sense of normal relationships with any man. Any relationship with a man would have to be bought, but even with money, no man could touch him because of his boss. Sam was no exception...

Dean prayed that he wouldn't see Sam again. Why? Because he couldn't take having a relationship and his job being juggled together. It would deter him from his work and he didn't want anything bad happening to Sam. He knew that if Sam ever returned to "The Inferno", Dean wouldn't be able to control himself around him and probably jump him right infront of everyone. He didn't want to give the kid any mixed signals and hurt him. Dean knew if he ever saw Sam again, he would have to keep things platonic.

"This sucks..." Dean mumbled as he massaged his temples, a head ache slowly forming, "Well, at least I got a great amount of money tonight..." A devious grin formed on his face, "Suckers..." He laughed as he got up and walked over into his closet and dressed for bed. Dressed in a simple tee shirt and boxers, Dean walked over to the bed and got under the covers before. He turned off the lights and curled into the thick comforter and drifted off into a heavy sleep...

The next day Dean awoke to his cell phone ringing loudly in his ear. He hissed as he sat up and answered it grumpily. Bobby had called to explain to Dean that he had to come in two hours early to practice for the night's big number. Usually, each weekend everyone would come in and decide which numbers that were going to be performed each night of the following week and what theme each night had. Tonight, Dean had to do yet another musical number (which he didn't mind) and had to practice with the other members of his act earlier since it was more than three people performing with him.

Dancing kept his mind off of reality and the mess that he was tangled in. That's why he was a dancer for "The Inferno". When dancing, he felt powerful. Everything was under his control and he could control who he was going to dance for and what kind of dance he will give to the customer. He could bring out the desire of some sad soul and twist it into making them paying him to grant them his company for only a few seconds. After words when he's sitting in his apartment all alone, he's filled with loneliness and wanting the company of a significant other. In his personal opinion, Dean didn't believe that he was worthy enough to be loved and if he was loved, it was for his body. His physical beauty was all that Dean had and to those men and he was worth the loss of capital. That was what he had to remind himself every time he got on stage, showing off his body, and rubbing himself against his customer.

Saying good bye to Bobby, Dean hung up the phone and got out of his bed. He went into the bathroom and showered and once out he got ready for the long night ahead. The time at the moment was about three o'clock in the afternoon and Dean had to be at "The Inferno" by five. Before hand, Dean would go and grab himself a bite to eat at his favorite diner and treat himself to a delicious piece of apple pie and some coffee.

Dean packed in an extra pair of clothes to change into for after the show into his duffel bag and walked out of his apartment. He locked the dead bolt and exited the apartment building in a hurry. His favorite diner was down the block and halfway by the club. Whoever decided to build the restaurant there was a genius to Dean because he spent many nights after work sitting in the diner enjoying a nice apple pie and coffee and relaxing to the sweet melodies coming from the juke box. Normally it took Dean twenty minutes to get there if he was just strolling, but today he had to rush to get to work so it took him a record time of ten minutes to reach his goal.

Crossing the street, Dean continued to his destination in silence, not once looking at anyone that walked past him. He continued his way until he came to his favorite diner named "Ellen's." Once he reached the door of the diner, a smile crept on Dean's face as he viewed the almost empty diner was empty besides three other customers were sitting on stools by the bar in the far back. Dean smiled as he noticed a friend of his was working at the moment, "Ah...Hey Jo!"

He greeted a young blond haired girl who was cleaning a booth table by a window on the left of him. The girl looked up to him and smiled brilliantly as he sat down at the table that she was cleaning."Hey...! I was cleaning this table Dean!" Jo fake pouted as Dean started to rub his hands all over the clean surface. .

"Well, to bad! It's all dirty now!" A laugh escaped the young woman's lips as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Lemme guess, the usual burger and fries and coca cola?" Dean grinned and nodded as a smile graced her lips, "Alright then, coming right up." The dancer watched as she walked away, his eyes drifted towards the window. He started to watch people walk by, mostly, he payed attention to a couple that was waiting for the bus to come at the bus stop. Dean rolled his eyes as he turned from the window to staring straight in front of him.

"Dean! Hey! What's the matter?" Dean jerked up and turned to the side and looked to his left at a middle aged woman standing beside him. The diner was named and owned by this woman and was a close friend of Dean's family. Dean was always welcomed to Ellen's restaurant any time of the day and night due to his connections. In some strange way, Bobby and Ellen acted as some kind of parental figure to him and his source of guidance.

Sighing, Dean answered the elder, "Nothing. I'm fine. Just thinking about work."

"Your boss ain't working you to hard is he?" Dean shook his head and she smiled as she sat in the seat across of him. "Well then, what's really getting 'atcha? I know it's more than work related..."

"I'm fine, Ellen. Trust me, there's nothing wrong with Dean Winchester at the moment." He smiled as Jo came over with his meal and placed it on the table. Ellen sighed as she watched Dean start to eat like there was no tomorrow. Ellen patted the extra space on her chair and motioned Jo to sit next to her. She complied and the two watched Dean.

"So Dean, what are you performing tonight?" Jo asked.

Dean swallowed some of his burger before answering, "A number from another musical called 'Sweet Charity'. Tonight's the group performance of the week." He stuffed some french fries into his mouth.

"Ah...what are you wearing for this evening?" Ellen questioned Dean as Dean devoured the rest of his meal. "Please don't tell me you're going to be in a golden speedo again..." Jo snickered and tried to hold back her laughter, however, she was failing miserably.

He nearly choked on his coke, "N-No! That was one time Ellen! One freaking time!" Jo covered her mouth as a bark of laughter escaped her lips. "Oh shut up!" Both women were laughing now hysterically now. Dean was blushing blood red as the women continued to pester him with ridiculous questions.

They didn't even notice when another customer had come in. Ellen turned slightly when the customer had stumbled past them. Nudging Jo, Ellen ordered Jo silently to go and take the customer's order. Jo did as she was told and went to tend to the customer's needs leaving Ellen and Dean to themselves.

"Now...I want to have a heart to heart with you, Dean..." Ellen softly said as Dean stopped to stare at her in confusion.

"About what?"

"When are you going to quit the club life and settle down and get yourself a real job?"

Dean almost choked on his drink. A bark of laughter escaped his lips, "Me? Settle down? That's a joke, Ellen...There's no way I'll ever settle down..." A sad smile formed on his face as he stared downwards at his food, "And besides...Someone like me doesn't deserve such a good life..."

He was suddenly jerked out of his train of speech when Ellen slammed the table angrily, "Bull shit!" Ellen angrily spat, "Why the hell do you think that, Dean? Is it because of what your dad has---"

Dean shut Ellen up with a fierce glare, "Don't you DARE bring dad up. I don't want to talk about him--"

"Yes we do! You have to face the facts sooner or later! You won't admit it now Dean, but what your dad has done..."

"Cannot be forgiven." Dean finished. He pushed his empty plate in front of Ellen. "I've got to get to work. Thanks for the meal." He says as he gets up and hands Ellen a ten dollar bill.

Ellen raised her hand in disapproval, "It's on me today..." Dean didn't argue and he stuffed his bill back into his pocket. The owner of the diner watched as the dancer walked out of her restaurant and towards the night club. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she sat there, staring at the door. Jo slowly walked up to her and took the plate from the table and the two of them silently went back to work.

"Alright then...so that's a Margarita on the rocks with salt...Coming right up, sir." Dean smirked as he rubbed the customer's shoulder suggestively. As Dean walked away from his recent target, he passed a table full of rowdy drunk men who were cuddling with some of the waitresses of the club that didn't dance. The male dancer rolled his eyes as they hollered at another waitress who was delivering yet another round of beer to their table.

For tonight's show, Dean was wearing a dark red collard sleeveless shirt with a white tie. His pants were solid black with matching red pinstripes printed on them. He wore solid black elbow high gloves that showed the tip of his was pretty normal from all his other shows but it was still a costume. The whole attire was leaning towards the 1920s and had a flair of sophistication. Though his outfit was conservative due to he was wearing more than the previous night, the clothes emphasized his features.

As he reached the bar, Dean ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Hey Jim...I need a Margarita on the rocks with salt..." Jim nodded and started to fix Dean's customer's drink. He turned his back to rest it against the bar table and crossed his arms as he observed the other waiter's and dancers that were working the tables.

Show time for everyone wasn't until nine in the evening. Before hand, everyone was assigned to satisfying the customers with lap dances, drinks, and of course flirting. During this time, customers that had paid earlier for a dancer's "company" were allowed to take their partners into a designated area towards the back to spend alone time. However, only those who were waiters for the night could only service. The area that was designated for such services was in the back and could be accessed anytime during club hours.

There had been a couple of times that Dean had ventured back there, and every time he came back laughing his ass off. He didn't know who to feel sorry for, the dancers who were servicing at the time or the customer who wasted their money on an easy lay. Prices varied for each individual but it didn't matter to the men who were paying. Sex was sex, not matter how much money was spent.

Jim tapped Dean's shoulder and handed him his drink. Dean smiled and took the drink from him and made his way back to his customer. "Here you go, sir..." A lecherous smile formed on the man's lips as Dean leaned down and handed him his drink carefully. "One Margarita...made especially for you..."

The man took his drink and smirked, "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can get you sir?" If Dean played his cards right, he would get a nice tip out of this sucker. He reached over and lightly caressed the stranger's cheek as the man tried to sip his beverage. A bark of laughter almost escaped Dean's lips as the stranger's eyes glazed over in arousal. Taking the man's hesitation as a sign, Dean slipped into the man's lap and smirked as his customer was about to wet himself.

"I...I think I like what you're doing right now. So how's about you spend some quality time right here with me." He almost wanted to flinch when the stranger wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. From the corner of Dean's eye, he could see the same group of men from earlier making out with some of the girls of the club. Hopefully the customer wasn't expecting a make out session from him.

"Sure...No problem sir..." Not a moment to soon, Bobby came walking towards the two and tapped Dean's victim on the shoulder.

"Scuse me sir but someone's asked for his company already." Bobby said as the man turned to him in confusion. The man sighed heavily as Dean jerked himself out of the stranger's lap and back onto his feet. The man handed Dean a couple of bills and watched as the two walked away towards the front.

"What's going on Bobby? I practically had him! He freaking was going to give me a butt load of ca---" He was stopped midway when Bobby turned towards him with a serious look on his face.

"The boss is letting someone buy a night with you." Dean's eyes widened and he stared in horror up into Bobby's aged face. "You're...You're supposed to meet up with your buyer after the show in the deluxe suite."

Panic reared it's ugly head in Dean as Bobby avoided looking into Dean's eyes as the younger man was starting to hyperventilate. "Wait....What? Who?"

"I...I don't know, Dean...But after your number...You need to get freshened up and meet up with him." The dancer's manager helped Dean walk to the backstage and to his dressing room. As they entered Dean's dressing room, the younger male eased himself into a chair and started to take slow deep breathes. "Dean...I'm..."

"When did he decide that I was available? He never told me that he was starting to do that..." Dean hissed angrily as he fought to control himself from barging into his boss's office and beating the shit out of him. However, he glared up into Bobby's worn expression and spat, "WELL?"

Bobby roughly gulped as he replied, "The...the customer that requested you...he's...a close associate of the boss's..." Bobby leaned against the closed door of the dressing room as he continued, "Boss said that the man that has you for the evening has some good connections that can help improve the club's capital. With all the money the guy is willing to spend, boss says we can make some real good renovations on the place--"

"Fuck the renovations!" Dean hissed angrily, "I didn't agree to this! He said that he would ask me before hand if he even considered this shit!" He gripped the arm rests in fury, "He...Damn...How much, Bobby?"

Wincing, Bobby answered, "Over ten thousand dollars."

If his jaws could, they would fall to the ground. Green eyes widened as Dean stared in shock at Bobby. He was utterly speechless as Bobby started to turn his attention to his hat and messing with it. Suddenly, Dean's right eye started to twitch violently and the last of Dean's sanity had gone out the building. "TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!?" Dean shrieked in horror.

Bobby jumped as Dean started to fumble with the items on his vanity, "Um..yeah...Shouldn't you be happy? I mean, you're getting half the profits."

"Bobby, I should get all the damn money from what I'm about to do! Holy shit...Holy shit man...." He ran his hands through his short hair and stared at himself through the mirror. Shit...Have you even seen the guy? Does he even look good? Please tell me he looks good." Dean desperately asked as he turned to Bobby.

The older man fumbled his hat once more before dropping his hands to the side, "Well...from what I heard...he ain't bad looking...He's a bit...old..." That wasn't exactly what Dean had wanted to hear and Bobby watched as Dean turned and banged his head against the table in agony.

"Great!" Dean cried out, "I'm gonna have sex with some old geezer! Well, that old man better make it worth ten thousand dollars!" Dean hissed as he pushed himself away from the table and out of his seat. "Let's get this damn show over with..."

"Dean..."

Dean stopped in front of Bobby and glared, "Listen to me carefully Bobby. If I go through this...After words, without a shadow of a doubt, I'M QUITTING." And without another word, Dean turned his attention to getting ready for the show.

Some young ladies were giggling as he entered the club. They're sharp eyes were staring at him as he sat down on a single table towards the front near the stage. He watched as a young lady approached him and asked him for what he wanted to drink. Taking his order, the woman left him alone and he was able to listen in to the conversation that was taken place from two tables to his right.

"Did you hear about Dean?" A blond woman dancer softly said as she was taking an empty bottle and placing it on a tray she was carrying.

"Oh yeah..." Her friend, who was a brunette, replied as she took another bottle from the table, "I heard that he got bought by some rich man from up the street."

This caught his attention, "Hm? Really? Doesn't he own some kind of company?" The blond curiously asked.

"Yeah...I heard the guy sells weapons of some sort...I saw the boss talking with him an hour ago. The man ain't bad looking, but there's something about him that I would not want to mess with." The brunette pouted as the blond picked a martini glass up.

"Whatcha mean by that?"

The brunette frowned, "You know when you meet someone and you don't exactly feel so peachy around them? Well, I know I feel that way around the boss, but the guy that the boss gave Dean away for the night...He...I felt ten times worse when I saw the guy."

The woman who had asked him for his order came back with a cold beer. She smiled seductively and asked if he wanted anything else and he just nodded and gave her a tip. He returned to his attention back to the conversation to the side of him.

"Didn't the boss say that he wasn't going to pimp Dean out? I wonder what changed his mind...?" The brunette and the blond started to walk away from him and towards the bar.

"Well...Whatever changed his mind, Dean didn't take to well because I heard from Ruby that he was about to have a cow."

As the girls left, he took a sip from his beer and glared at the stage. He would have to change Dean's bosses plans....

"What's the matter, Dean?" Ruby's sickeningly sweet voice taunted Dean as they stood in place behind the curtain. A few other dancers were with them, both male and female, standing in line to the right and left of both of them. "You're nervous about tonight?"

Dean didn't even give Ruby a glance and continued to stare forward at the curtain, "I'm perfectly fine. Just don't get in my way bitch." He slightly hissed.

From the corner of his eye, Dean could tell that Ruby was smirking, "Sure...Hope you don't get to tired before your little rut."

If Dean hadn't been in the company of others, Dean would have have punched the bitch square in the jaw. But sadly, Dean couldn't do that as the curtain was raised and the lights dimmed, "_For tonight, we have a group performance from the top dancers of 'The Inferno'! Please give a loud round of applause!" _The announcer exclaimed over the intercom of the club.

From the view of the audience, as the lights brightened the stage, the audience were greeted with a line of dancers leaning against a kind of rail. All the dancers were clothed in either a flapper girl attire or as a twenties waiter. Horns blared over the speaker and the dancers started to move with the beat. Their hips swaying from left and right seductively as they caressed the rail.

In unison, they started to lip sync with the recording, _"The minute you walked in the joint...I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender...Good lookin', SO refined! Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?" _The dancers leaned forward over the rail and stared seductively into the eyes of their soon to be targets.

To Dean's point of view, he couldn't see very well into the audience due to all the light being used on the stage. But from what he could tell, he could see someone very familiar and fresh from his mind staring back at him with a small grin on his face: Sam Logan. Dean's eyes widened in recognition as he stared into the younger man's blue eyes as he continued to lip synch.

_"So, let me get right to the point. I don't pop my cork for ev'ry guy I see!" _Dean found it very ironic that he was performing this song. So ironic...But he wasn't going to let his worries and Sam get to him at the moment. With renewed determination, Dean continued on and stared only at Sam, _"Hey big spender! Spend a little time with me~~~~~!"_

Some of the dancers stepped away from the rail to move to the audience. Dean was one of them and he moved over towards Sam as he came off the stage, ignoring some of the calls he was getting from some of the members of the audience. _"Do you wanna have fun? How's about a few laughs? I can show a.....GOOD TIME...." _Dean continued with the other dancers to mouth the lyrics of the song.

_"Do you wanna have fun? Fun...Fun...Fun..? How's about a few laughs? Laughs? I can show you a...GOOD TIME!" _Dean grinned as he reached Sam, much like the previous night, except he reached out and lightly touched Sam's lips and made a sizzling noise, _"Psss......" _Dean hissed softly through his lips.

Sam seemed to be enjoying himself watching Dean slowly edge himself down on him, _"What did you say you are? Hey, how's about a....laugh...I could give you some...Are you ready for some fun...?" _Sitting in Sam's lap, Dean started to fumble with Sam's thick jacket. Tonight, Sam was wearing a dark brown coat with a blue and white plaid button collared shirt. It was rather...country looking...

Dean started to unbutton Sam's shirt, _"How would you like...Let me show you a good time! Hey, big spender! Hey, big spender....! The minute you walked in the joint, I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender..." _Behind the two of them, Ruby was glaring fiersely at Dean as she danced on the stage._"Good looking, so refined. Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?"_

Sam smiled as Dean reached within Sam's shirt and slowly started to massage Sam's shoulders. The younger male leaned forward and was closing in on Dean's face as Dean continued on, their eyes never separating. Once more, Dean felt the powerful surge of lust that he experienced the previous evening returning. His body was warming up as the blond lifted his left hand to caress the brunette's face.

_"So let me get right to the point, I don't pop my cork for every guy I see. Hey, big spender! Spend a little time with me~~~~~~!!!" _Dean returned his hand back to under Sam's shirt and continued to run his hands over the college student's shoulders, slowly running down to his tight chest. For some odd reason, Dean really loved the fact that Sam worked out.

For some odd reason, Sam had reached out and ran a hand through Dean's short hair. His breath hitched slightly and the lust spiked inside him. His hands trembled underneath Sam's shirt as he continued with the last of the song, _"Fun, laughs, Good times! Fun, laughs, good times! Fun, laughs, good times! How 'bout it palsy? Yeah!" _

Once the music cut off, Dean immediately pulled away from Sam and jumped out of his lap. Sam grabbed his wrist before Dean could escape him and pulled Dean back to him.

"Um...Sorry but I've gotta go..." Dean said desperately.

"Wait...Dean...I just wanna talk..." Sam softly said in Dean's ear as Dean struggled slightly, his hold wasn't letting up.

"I have to go Sam..." Dean pleaded as he tried to make Sam let go of him.

"No you don't..." Sam responded. The announcer came over the intercom and announced that the performances were over but individual dances were going to continue. Dean looked around him to see if Bobby was coming to bring him to the back. "Come on...You're coming with me." Sam stated as he dragged a reluctant Dean with him towards the entrance of the club.

"W-Wait! D-Dammit stop! I can't--"

And it was to late, no one had seen them leave. The two had left the club far behind them as they walked into the darkness and into the empty streets.

_________________________________________

:) Did you enjoy Chapter Two? I hope so. I think that I did pretty well for this...I write during the night so everything's all weird....So so sorry there wasn't much Sam/Dean action in this chapter...However....*devilish smirk.* You WILL get some Sam/Dean fluff in the next chapter...I promise you this.

The song this chapter was "Hey Big Spender!" from Sweet Charity. They lyrics were shortened due to some of it being repetitive. In case you're wondering, the musical number is performed with more than two people and so it's sang in a chorus...So yeah...

I'm going to shut up now....Please review! D: I want to hear your opinion! Oh and critique if you will but be gentle, FLAMES WILL NOT BE ALLOWED.


	3. Not While I'm Around

The Inferno

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Alastair/Dean, Dean/Castiel, Ruby/Sam.

Summary: (revised) AU Slash Dean is a troubled young man who works as a dancer/waitor for the hottest club "The Inferno". Life is repetitive until he meets a man named Sam Logan. Everything seems to change for the good, but Dean can't shake this feeling that there is something wrong with Sam. Suddenly Dean is thrown into a deadly war where he's stuck in the middle.

Author's Note: :) Hey guys, thanks so much for the faves, alerts, and reviews as usual. I've kind of delayed typing this chapter due to Graduation and all the awesomeness that comes with it (A.K.A. gifts! :D) I graduated with honor's and EVERYTHING. So yeah...I'm happy about that. Also, I finally got off my ass and bought the first season of Supernatural (and I'm saving up to buy the others as well! :D) and I bought Supernatural doujinshi! Anyways, this chapter is named after one of my favorite Sweeney Todd songs. Enjoy!

WARNINGS: Unbeta'd, Buttsex, mentions of prostitution, and drugs (eventually). Also, there will be some religious undertones in this fic.

__________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3 Not While I'm Around**

Bobbye sighed as he sat in the boss's office with the client that had bought Dean for the night. The boss and the client were talking to each other over by the desk towards the center of the room while Bobbye sat to the side on an expensive chair. The office was located towards the middle of the back of the club. It was the most secure room in the whole entire club and only a select few were allowed into the room.

The boss had decorated his special room in sophisticated furniture, luscious carpets and expensive ornaments. The ceiling was decorated with the Heavens while towards the floor it was marked by Hell. Bobbye rolled his eyes as he watched his boss and the client laugh together. Apparently, the boss had a certain kink for the whole angel devil thing. Hell, the club was named after Dante's "The Inferno".

For as long as Bobbye had remembered, the boss had never really made any moves to renovate the place and add anything new to the main serving area. All the money went towards the stage and took off his trucker hat and ran a hand through his hair as the client and his boss were discussing the money transaction. His foot was becoming restless and he started to tap his foot as the two other men finished the negotiations with a shake of hands.

"Bobbye." His boss said,"Go and tell Dean it's time. The deluxe suite has been prepared for Mr. Alastair here." The older man flinched as he watched the man named Alastair smiled towards him.

This Alastair character was different from all the other clientele that Bobbye had seen. His facial features were rugged due to the structure of his face. His clean cut mustache and beard and short hair were nicely trimmed and not a hair was misplaced. His clean cut appearance was topped off with an expensive looking black suit that looked rather plain looking for someone as rich as him. Everything about him would have screamed normal but Alastair's overall aura and the sharpness of those bright blue eyes made Bobbye cringe.

From what Bobbye had learned about this man, Alastair was some kind of weapons dealer. The freak had a wide variety of weapons in his collection that would make the most gun crazy man salivate. Most of his collection was open to the public, however, his more powerful weapons were sold to the army and weapons collectors. Those who used his weapons were often reckless and every night on the news there killings and his weapons were often the murder weapon. Overall, Bobbye did not want this man even near Dean.

A fatherly instinct set off in Bobbye as he watched the boss laugh and pat Alastair on the shoulder as if they were long time friends. He did not want this man to even lay his eyes on Dean but he could not say anything in this manner. However, he could delay the inevitable.

"Oh? I think I need to go and inspect the room before mister Alastair and Dean occupy it." Bobbye gave Alastair a fake smile as his boss grinned.

"Bobbye, I've already checked the room and it's fine. Now go show mister Alastair the room." His boss replied sharply.

Alastair turned to the boss and pat him on the chest, "There's no rush my dear friend." He softly said. Bobbye flinched slightly. To him, Alastair's voice was like a hissing snake. It was low and menacing..."I'm sure that it's pretty nerve breaking for someone so close to Dean to witness this."

The dance manager jerked up and stared up at the client, "'Scuse me?"

"Well, I've been informed by my dear friend here," He motioned to the boss, "That you're close to Dean..." He walked over to Bobbye and leaned close to him, "Don't worry, he'll be fine I assure you." Bobbye stared bewildered into Alastair's sharp eyes. "Now then, why don't you lead the way before I lose my patience, hmm?"

Bobbye forgot to breathe as he stood up from his chair. He nodded to Alastair and motioned for him to follow him out of the office. The boss smirked and crossed his arms as he watched his newest client and his employee leave.

_______________________________________________________

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Dean hissed as Sam dragged an enraged Dean down into an alleyway next to a restaurant far away from the dance club. After they had rushed out of the dance club, Sam had taken Dean to the other side of the town where most of the higher classed civilians lived and bred. Dean was extremely nervous the whole time and was on the verge of a melt down as Sam had "kidnapped" Dean. He wasn't dressed appropriately to even step outside of the club and was eyed at by some of the few people roaming the streets and passengers in taxi cars.

The older male scanned the area around him nervously and glared heatedly up into the younger man's eyes, "What the fuck were you thinking?" Sam smiled and scratched the back of his head as Dean started to pace back and forth trying to calm himself. "Shit...Shit...Shit...Shit..." The blond dancer closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "I'm dead...I'm so fucking dead..."

"You'll be fine, Dean." Sam softly said as he came up behind Dean and gently started to rub Dean's arms in a comforting way, "Just calm down...." Sam withdrew his hands as Dean turned and gave him a fierce glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh? How is that supposed to comfort me? Do you know how much trouble we're in?" Sam just continued to stare calmly at Dean as the elder continued to rant, "We're screwed. You realize that? If you and I ever went back there, the boss'll kill us! I bet you my boss has already sent someone to track us down...He...Oh God..."

The college student watched as Dean had to kneel down and inhaled deeply, "Trust me, Dean...You're better off without 'The Inferno'." Sam was earned a bewildered look, "I have a place just around the corner from here, we can talk more there---"

"No way." Dean shot up and brushed past Sam, "I'm leaving town. Far away from the boss, the club and most importantly, you. If it wasn't for you, I would've been five thousand dollars richer and at least had gotten laid." Dean spat angrily as made his way back onto the street's side walk.

Dark blue eyes bore into the back of Dean's head, "Can I ask you something, Dean? And can you give me an honest answer?" Sam softly asked as he watched the shorter male start to panic. Dean stopped and glared passed his shoulder to look at Sam.

"What?" Dean irritably spat.

Sam frowned sadly, " Do you really wish you were back there? Were you really going to willingly give yourself to that man?" He watched the blond flinch and pause.

Green eyes widened and a strange cold wave rushed through Dean. He turned completely towards Sam and asked, "How did you know...?"

"I overheard some of the girls talking about it.." Sam replied softly as he took in Dean's bewildered look, "And...I couldn't bear for you to do something like that..."

"You...." Words couldn't escape Dean's lips as he stared into Sam's blue eyes, "So...You pulled me away...because...you...." Sam nodded as Dean slowly made his way back into the alleyway to him. Suddenly, Sam's face was mere inches away from Dean's. The handsome dancer's face was twisted in rage, "Listen here, I'm only going to tell you once and only once. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. ME."

"Dean..."

Said man grabbed viciously at Sam's shirt and shook him, "Don't you get it? I don't need your damn charity! Not now, not ever! I've survived this long without anyone! I certainly don't need a guy who thinks he's a fucking prince charming to help me out!" Sam seemed hurt by his comment as he continued to listen to Dean's warning, "If I EVER see you ever again, make no mistake, if the boss doesn't hunt you down and kill you, I WILL."

And with that, Dean released his death grip on Sam's shirt and stormed away from the brunette. Sam frowned as he watched Dean walk away from him and back into the streets. Without a second thought, Sam followed Dean as his made his way back downtown. He made sure that he was a few feet away from the enraged dancer so that Dean could cool down and relax. However, it seemed to only continue to anger Dean as he was aware Sam was following him.

Dean was about to stop walking and belt Sam right across the face. He had the fucking nerve to be following him like a damn lost puppy dog. For some odd reason, Dean did regret that he had to tell Sam off, but at the same time he really loved that he could release some of his pent up rage on someone. However, he felt particulary guilty that he lashed out at Sam even if he did deserve it.

Now Dean had the choice to either pack up and leave town or go back to that hell hole...If he went back, he would have to bang his mysterious client out of his money. When he was hired for "The Inferno", he promised himself that he would never sell himself ever again like that. His boss even reassured him that he wouldn't do that to him but now his boss had changed his mind. Well, Dean knew better that it would come sooner or later that he would have to start prostituting again...

He had done it once back when he first came to the city because he couldn't find any work. Dean never regretted the way he made his money because it was out of necessity to survive. With the money he had earned from those one night stands, he used to buy an apartment, pay the bills, and buy food. Dean didn't want to go back...He didn't want to relive those days of meaningless nights with disgusting "Big Bad Wolves". However, he had to go back to the club because if he didn't, the boss would hunt him down and drag him back to work...No matter where he went the damn man would find him.

Stopping at a cross walk, Dean folded his arms and sighed heavily. His eyes started to sting slightly as he ventured into memory lane. He didn't even notice Sam's hand touching his shoulder and turning him around.

"Come on...You don't want to go back there..." Sam softly said as he drew Dean into a warm embrace. "How's about this...You can stay at my apartment for the night and tomorrow I'll help you pack and leave town." Dean shook slightly in both anger and unresolved sorrow. He wanted so badly to push Sam away, but his resolve was slowly dissolving as Sam tenderly reassured him.

Dean's face twisted in agony as Sam started to run a large hand through his hair, "Why...?"

"Why what, Dean?"

He buried his face into Sam's thick chest, "Why the fuck do you care?" The brunette smiled gently as the blond looked into his eyes, his green eyes glowing bright with remorse.

Dean wasn't given an answer. He was only led by the hand back into the upper part of the city, into the place where the nightmares of skidrow couldn't touch him.

____________________________________________________________

Outside of Dean's dressing room, Bobbye started to panic as he stormed through the dressing rooms backstage. All the men and women were cleaning up and preparing themselves to go home while those who were bought for the night were finishing up with their costumes and walking to the suites. He had asked everyone that had danced with Dean that evening where he had gone to and even they had no idea where the male star dancer had escaped to.

Even Ruby, Dean's despised rival and enemy, had no idea where the young man was. Bobbye didn't want to believe that Dean had possibly ran away and couldn't bear the fact if he had. It was his responsibility to take care of Dean no matter what. He had promised Dean's father long ago when Dean had moved away from home to always watch over him. Dean had always told him that Bobbye was more of a father to him than his true dad. To Bobbye, Dean was his flesh and blood and not knowing where he was killed the old man deep down inside.

After interrogating each dancer in the back, Bobbye slowly made his way across the backstage to the other side of the club where the suites were. The boss and Alastair were waiting together in the deluxe suite for Dean and Bobbye's arrival, however, only Bobbye would be coming to them.

He stopped in front of the deluxe suite's room, sighed heavily, and entered.

Everything in the room was up to par for someone as filthy rich as Alastair. The boss had taken extreme measures to making sure the room was comfortable to all the clients that had bought a night in the room. Inside, the room's walls were decorated in a rich dark red and the only light that shined in the room was from light red and white candles scattered throughout. Towards the back of the room was a large queen sized bed that had a designer's comforter gracing it. A iron chandelier hung from the ceiling and had strange symbol ornaments hanging from it. The room had a large bathroom with a extraordinary tub that could fit four people within it and it had a small refrigerator to the right hand corner by a statue of an angel.

Strangely, Alastair seemed to be staring the angelic statue with a slight disgusted look on his face. The boss was watching Alastair intently as the client walked around the room examining each object. He supposed the man was doing this to entertain himself as he waited. Dean's manager gulped silently to himself as he walked over to the two gentlemen in despair.

Finally Bobbye opened his mouth and the words he was about to say barely escaped his lips, "Sir...I can't find Dean..."

The boss's sharp eyes turned to him, "Excuse me?"

Bobbye repeated himself, "I...I can't find Dean...I don't know where he is..."

"What do you mean by that?" His boss slightly hissed.

Nervously, Bobbye replied, "I can't find him anywhere. No one knows where he is and I've asked every dancer that worked tonight with him. I even asked those who weren't on stage at the time and working the tables. Those backstage even said they couldn't find him...."

"What about the bouncers? Have you checked with the bouncers?" Bobbye could tell that his boss was starting to become slightly nervous.

"They even said they couldn't find him. All of them were to busy trying to ward off a bunch of drunkards trying to make their way inside."

Something seemed to snap deep down inside the boss's mind. In one second flat the boss was in Bobbye's personal space glaring deep into the old man's eyes as if he was trying to burn Bobbye's soul. "Bobbye, this had better be a fucking joke."

"I'm not joking, sir." Bobbye stated firmly, "No one can find him."

Curses escaped the man's lips as the boss turned away from Bobbye. To the side, Alastair was eerily calm. It seemed that Alastair was enjoying the chaos as the boss continued to cuss the air around him. A smirk graced the client's face as the boss turned to Bobbye once more.

"Go and get the Hell Hounds--" Bobby was about to interrupt but the owner of the club quieted him with a commanding order, "Shut the fuck up, Bobbye! Now, I don't care where Dean is in the damn city, the Hell Hounds will find him. You go and tell them to find Dean and bring him back unharmed." He turned to Alastair, "I am so terribly sorry..."

Alastair raised a hand to silence him, "Not to worry my friend..." He softly says. From where Bobbye was standing, he could get a good look at Alastair's face as a dark shadow surfaced over his eyes.

"I do enjoy a hunt...."

_______________________________________

It took them a minimum of ten minutes to walk to Sam's apartment. Dean didn't seem care as the college student ushered the dancer inside and locking the door securely behind him. A smile was still present on the brunette's face as Dean inspected the whole apartment with interest. The blond seemed to be enraptured at how clean Sam's apartment was compared to his own.

Dean was rather impressed with all the furniture Sam had. He would have figured that Sam would be preoccupied with studies instead of buying expensive furniture. What really got Dean riled up was the flat screen television in Sam's living room and the huge couch that laid a few feet away from it. Never had Dean had the privilege to even be near a flat screen except when he ventured past any electronics store.

Sam laughed quietly to himself as Dean stared at his television. The smaller man jumped slightly and looked over to Sam with an annoyed look. "What?"

"Do you want to watch TV?" Sam asked as Dean turned his attention towards the television.

"No..." Dean frowned and stared down at his feet, "I want to know something Sam..."

The brunette tilted his head, "Yes?"

"Are you doing this because you want to get laid?"

An exhausted laughter filled the air as Sam honestly replied, "I'm not going to lie...I've thought of doing you ever since I've met you...But I brought you here because I didn't want you selling yourself."

Somewhat pleased with his answer but angered at the same time, Dean spat back, "So you did it because of some damn crush? You want me all to yourself, huh?" Dean smirked as he crossed his arms, "Well, to bad. I don't belong to anyone." He stated as a scowl spread on his face.

Sam shook his head, "I don't want to own you, Dean." Sam stepped closer to Dean but sadly Dean stepped back into the living room away from Sam. He sighed heavily, "It was an impulse, alright?"

"Well your 'impulse' is going to wind up getting us both killed." Dean hissed viciously as he glared at his reflection in the flat screen, "I guarantee you that we'll be found by the end of the night..."

His eyes widened as he stepped into the living room and closer to Dean. "So...are you saying you will stay? At least for the night?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean slightly jumped at Sam's begging. He turned to the taller man and almost laughed at the huge puppy dog eyes that were staring down at him. Sighing heavily, Dean nodded and Sam happily grinned and motioned the blond to sit down on the couch. Dean obeyed and watched as Sam rushed into another room to gather some clothes for Dean and start a bath.

While he was doing this, Dean decided to watch the TV. Reaching over to the glass table in front of him, the grabbed the remote and turned the flat screen on. Within seconds the electronic sprung to life and produced images of some late night talk host. He flipped the channel and was turned to the Fox channel. The movie "Constantine" was playing and it seemed that the main character, who was played by Keanu Reeves, was trying to force his arms together. Keanu's character's arms were decorated in some strange tattoo.

Minutes passed and it seemed that Keanu was about to be KO'd until some strange man in white had appeared. Dean was so preoccupied with the movie that he didn't notice that Sam had sat next to him. They both watched in silence as Keanu was floating towards the heavens and the man in white was hissing angrily as Keanu gave the man in white the finger. Dean chuckled to himself as he watched the actors performance.

"Do you want to take a bath now? I've got the tub full and ready for you."

Dean examined Sam from the corner of his eye and nodded, "I'll take one in a minute..." He says as he returned his attention to the screen. Now Keanu was getting his lungs ripped out of him by the damn man in white as he was a mere seconds away from being accepted into heaven. Sam frowned as Dean tensed, "It's....It's been a while since I've watched a movie..."

"You don't watch movies?"

He shook his head, "No...I don't have time...I don't even know what's out now in theater's...I don't have a TV in my apartment...I don't have enough money to afford cable let alone a television." He shrugged, "I'd rather have food and running water than entertainment. I gotta keep my priorities straight you know?"

Sam nodded as they watched the other actor on screen hiss about how Keanu's soul was his and how he would never go to heaven. He could tell that Dean was uncomfortable and he decided to reach over and take the remote away from him, "We can watch another movie if you want..."

"You know...I don't think there is a heaven." Dean stated as he continued to stare at the screen. Sam withdrew his hand as Dean continued, "There's no such thing..."

"Why do you think that, Dean?" Sam curiously tilted his head to get a better look of Dean's face.

Dean slowly turned his attention towards Sam, "If there was a heaven...if there was a God...Then why would he let bad things happen to good people?"

Sam flinched visibly but Dean paid not mind to it, "Well...."

"I've seen so many good people down where I live die...All of them didn't deserve the kind of life they had..." Sam continued to listen to Dean's heart felt admission, "It's stupid...Childish...Bunch of fucking make believe..."

The student smiled slightly, "So...you think we have no purpose?"

Dean shrugged, "Nope...Just born to live, breathe, eat, sleep, fuck, have a baby or two, grow old then die. That's how it's always been in the circle of life." He states as he stands from the couch. "There's no such thing as heaven..."

"But do you believe in hell?"

This made the dancer scowl, "Hell is on Earth. No matter what anyone tells me. The scumbags of skidrow are the damn demons and the damn boss is the devil. As for me, I'm his fucking play thing he tortures every night." His eyes widen and he covers his mouth. Sam stares up in realization and stands up. "I....Oh shit...." Dean hoarsely whispered to himself.

"Dean...Your boss...the reason why you're so scared of him..." He reaches out to touch Dean, but he was pushed away softly.

"I shouldn't have said anything..." Dean whimpered, "Just forget it, Sam...It doesn't matter anymore--"

He was crushed into Sam's arms without notice. The taller male held him tightly in his embrace as Dean trembled, "You're not going back there..."

"Your words mean nothing to me..." Dean whispered weakly, "He'll find me and he'll kill you..." Green eyes glazed over with tears that threatened to fall as Sam ran a hand through his short hair. For some odd reason, Sam made him feel so safe and warm. Just being around him made him feel as weak as a baby kitten. The college student made him feel treasured and cared for. Right at this moment, Dean felt both as light as a feather and heavy from his troubles.

"No he won't...." Sam stated as he tilted Dean's face to stare directly into the smaller man's eyes, "I'll keep you safe not matter what. Now let's get you cleaned up..."

The blond nodded hesistantly as Sam led him to the bathroom. Dean was left on his own as he entered the bathroom. The dancer closed the door as Sam left and stripped until he was naked. Once he was done he stepped into the tub and sat back. Dean tiredly stared up into the ceiling of the small bathroom and started to drift asleep as the warm water comforted his tired body.

What seemed like eternity, Sam finally came in and woke a tired Dean and helped him out of the bathtub to dress. After Dean had dressed, Sam had led Dean into his room and carefully placed the older man down into the bed. Sam tucked him in the bed and ran a hand through the blond's short locks one last time for the night. He knelt down to Dean's eye level as the dancer fell asleep within seconds of laying his back on the comfortable surface.

'_The stress must have gotten to him...'_ Sam thought to himself.

A serious look formed on the student's face as he leaned down and soflty kissed Dean's forehead, "I promise...I won't let the monsters hurt you...not while I'm around...."

And with that, a passionate promise was made and sealed with a kiss.

_____________________________________________

:) Well, that is the end of Chapter Three. Once again I'm terribly sorry for not posting for a while. Job hunting and all that jazz...Ugh...damn the economy...So this chapter had no singing and stuff like that. There was angst...and then the client is revealed. However, the boss's identity shall not be revealed until later on...

So..what do you think? Do you think the Hell Hounds will find Sam and Dean? Bobbye seems like he's about to have a heart attack. I'm not quite sure what will happen in the next chapter because honestly I didn't know I would get this far in the fic. *sighs.* Yeah...I have no faith in my writing in all honesty...

Oh! If you want to keep up with me, I've got other accounts other than . View my profile to see my other accounts. Don't be shy! I won't bite!

Anyways! Please review! Critique if you want but please no flames!


End file.
